


Who Was That Woman

by JennaGill



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, In Panem, Post-Mockingjay, jealous!katniss, married!everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaGill/pseuds/JennaGill
Summary: Katniss deals with some jealousy in the bakery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirtySomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySomething/gifts).



> Originally posted February 7, 2015 as a birthday gift to ThirtySomething.

   

_Katniss_

Katniss trudges up the back steps to slip into the bakery. It’s been a good day and she’s eager to share it with Peeta. She grips the corner to swing into the front, the reclaimed bricks are still gritty against her palm, but thankfully no longer ashy. A year of baking loaves has transformed the construction site into a rudimentary kitchen — which helps both of them keep their home cleaner.

She pauses for a moment, an eerie feeling arresting her steps. The warm, yeasty aroma is overtaken by the sickly sweet smell of roses. _Oh no_. A tidal wave of emotion threatens to drag her down. Rose memories ricochet through her: a private green house, a stem left just for her, and dozens of them dropped in 13.

 

She’s launched into survival mode and reaches back for an arrow that isn’t slung in her quiver — it’s at home. Her mind shoots to Peeta.  _Is he okay? Has some mutt got him trapped in the front?_  Blood pounds in her ears and she can’t discern between voices she is hearing, if they are real or not.

She grabs the long serrated bread knife from the center block and careens towards the store front, adrenaline surging within her. A woman comes into view. An aura of Capitol perfume surrounds her.  She reeks of overly-fragrant roses but they lack the metallic bite that would otherwise dredge up more dark thoughts of Presidents, blood, and loss.

****

_Peeta_

“No, just breads for now. Maybe one day we’ll get back to sweets—-oh hey Katniss!” Peeta immediately scans his partner as she rushes from the kitchen.  _Katniss is pale and shaking — and is that a knife she’s brandishing? Is this a bad day? Did she have some sort of setback in the woods?_  It’s been a while for either of them and he hopes he’s misreading the signs.

“Katniss, this is Eleanor Trinkett”, gesturing to the petite, blonde woman across the counter. Peeta witnesses the terror flash into suspicion in her quicksilver eyes. She lowers the knife, switches it to her other hand and tucks it in close to her body.

Katniss extends her right hand warily and cocks her head to the side, still eyeing her prey with alarm “Trinkett…as in—?” Katniss feigns interest.

“Yes, so nice to meet you dear, I’ve heard so many….colorful….things about the star crossed lovers of District 12.” She explains while she casts her eyes up and down Katniss’ figure.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Katniss regards her.

Eleanor squints at her and swings her focus back to me, reaching over to pat my forearm that’s still covered in flour. 

“It’s been wonderful Peeta, really. I’ll see you soon.” Eleanor simpers as she hastily retreats towards the door.

She’s barely stepped away from the building before Katniss whips back around to him, “Who  _was_  that woman?” she sputters as she stomps to the door.

She flips the sign to ‘closed’ despite it being midafternoon and far from closing time. If he wasn’t so unsure of her temperament, he’d laugh aloud as she struggles with the lock, knife still in hand. Apprehension is still radiating off her as she returns to his side.

“Why was she all over you? And what’s she coming back for?” Katniss quizzes, still in her panic.

“Effie’s niece?” he shrugs as he scratches the back of his neck. “That’s how she introduced herself at least when she came in, prattling on about cakes and fancy pastries like they have in the Capitol. She didn’t really say why she was here, nor did she give me much of a chance to ask.”

Katniss wrinkles her nose and visibly deflates, no doubt recalling the excessive platters Capitolites offered at banquets.

“Well she’d do better to leave that stuff in the Capitol. And her awful perfume. Does that stench not bother you?” she pushes.

“What, the rose fragrance? It smells….synthetic, not like the bushes at home,” Peeta notes. “Why, what do you smell?”

“Something else,” she states with finality, obviously not wanting to disclose what set her off her fright in the first place.

“And she’s coming back here because….why, exactly?” Katniss queries.

“Oh, she seems to think she can convince me to sell more than just bread to the returning citizens of 12. I didn’t dare tell her that I bake you cheese buns at home,” he teases to bring some levity to the moment.

“Better not. Those are my cheese buns. And the bakery decisions are ours, or yours, really. And that arrogant, self-indulgent woman better stay away. I’m surprised Effie didn’t teach her any manners,” Katniss lectures.

She discards the knife on the back counter and rounds on her husband, looping her arms through his to urge him into an embrace. She turns her attention towards the front door with a watchful eye and rests her head on his chest. 

*****

_Katniss_

Peering out into the makeshift town square, she spies the same woman sitting on a bench.  _No doubt her cloying scent will linger there too_. The terror from earlier settles into a prickle under her skin.  _How dare this woman, the sheer audacity of her demands and then putting her paws on Peeta like that._

Katniss cannot contain the nettle in her voice, “Was she flirting with you?”

“What?” Peeta asks, dumbfoundedly. “Everyone here knows we’re together.”

“Still, she’s not  _from_  here. Maybe she’s harboring a crush on the handsome victor. She looks younger than us, maybe she idolized you during our games and afterward…” Katniss speculates.

"Well, whatever she’s got in mind, it doesn’t matter. We’re firm with each other — so you have nothing to worry about,” Peeta vows.

Katniss leans in and melts her body to him, “more like semi-firm, I’d say,” she hums while shifting her hips into his. She then hops up on the counter behind her and draws him closer to her. She starts pressing innocent kisses along his neck but it isn’t until she bites down on his ear lobe that he’s on to her game.

“Katniss….it’s broad daylight. People can see us.” Peeta growls as she continues her assault on his throat.

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve put on a show….” she reminds him before dragging her nails across his scalp.

“Which is exactly why I thought we were done with that. C’mon, we can take this home ….or in the back.” Peeta chides.

“No. Kiss me. Now. Here. For everyone in town to see — especially her.” Katniss tilts her head to indicate the position of their onlooker.

The shock of her proposal takes just a second to spur him into action, cupping both of her cheeks and diving into her open, waiting mouth. She envelops his tongue with her own instantly. Her hands fly to his apron straps to tug him closer. Her eyes close in bliss. She wraps her legs around him, locking her ankles just under his rump. She relishes in sending this misguided women a message as much as she loves feeling devoured by her husband.

He’s kissing her senseless, and she’s matching him stroke for stroke. Licking into his mouth or sucking on his bottom lip when she can. Her body is responding to him, despite their exposed venue. He keeps one hand trained on her cheek while the other pushes up under her shirt to slide against the skin at her waist.

She cracks open one eye to peek beyond the ash blond waves currently in her field of vision. Ms. Eleanor Trinket seems to have witnessed enough and his stomping off in the other direction.

“She’s gone” Katniss whispers between kisses.

“Who?"  Peeta asks as he grabs her breast.

“That woman” Katniss gasps as he pinches her.

"What woman?” Peeta huffs as he hauls Katniss over his shoulder and into the kitchen, much like those sacks of flour.


End file.
